Je (te) désire
by Mad H.W
Summary: Mon premier est un Draco amoureux, mon second sont des querelles incessantes, mon troisième est un Rogue qui en a rat le bol, mon quatrième est un mange-mort nostalgique et mon dernier est un Harry quelque peu paumé. Comment notre petit blond préféré va t-il se débrouiller pour faire craquer l'élu de son cœur dans tout ce bordel ?
1. Chapter 1

**Chap 1 : STUPIDE GRAVITE !**

POV : Draco

Pourquoi a-t-il fallut que je croise ton chemin ce matin ?

Pourquoi a t-il fallut que tu me fixe de tes yeux trop vert ?

On s'observe. On se jauge.

Comme le calme avant la tempête. Comme deux prédateurs cherchant à savoir ce que l'autre va faire. Le lion et le serpent.

Tu me regardes. Je te regarde. Mais aujourd'hui, tout est différent. Car moi, si j'ai envie de te plaquer contre un mur, ce n'est pas pour te frapper. Si j'ai envie que tu cries mon nom, je ne veux pas que ce soit parce que j'ai encore dit quelque chose qui a pu t'énerver et parce que tu veux ma peau. Si j'ai envie que nos souffles se croisent, je ne veux pas que ce soit parce tu t'apprêtes à me mettre ton poing dans la figure. Et si j'ai envie de sentir ton corps contre le mien, je ne veux pas que ce soit parce que nous nous battons par terre.

Malheureusement, je ne peux rien te dire de cela. Car tu es un Potter et que je suis un Malfoy. Tu es le feu et je suis la glace. Tu es le brave petit Gryffondor, celui qui a sauvé le monde et je suis le vil Serpentar, qui n'a réussi qu'à sauver sa peau.

Décidément tout nous oppose. Tu es le Bien et je suis le Mal. Et même si j'ai rejoint ton camp durant la guerre, tu n'en sauras jamais rien. C'est pour ça que tu te demandes tous les jours pourquoi je suis toujours là. Et pas à Azkaban en train de recevoir le baiser du Détracteur.

Je ne saurais dire à quel moment j'ai commencé à ressentir cela à ton égard. A quel moment ma haine s'est changée en ce douloureux mais délicieux sentiment. Peut-être qu'au final, je t'avais toujours aimé ? Mais que je n'avais jamais voulu m'en rendre compte, jusqu'à aujourd'hui ? C'est une vision bien romantique, mais au fond, elle me plait. Après tout, pourquoi n'aurais-je pas, moi aussi, même en étant un Malfoy, le droit d'aimer ? Car oui je t'aime. Je t'aime à me damner. J'aimerais tant respirer ton parfum, glisser mes doigts dans tes cheveux ébouriffés et me perdre dans ces deux lacs verts qui me rendent complètement fou. Je voudrais tant pouvoir t'avouer tout ça... Mais contrairement à toi, je ne suis pas courageux. Je suis lâche. Je ne peux t'avouer ce que je ressens par peur. Peur d'être rejeté. Et même si je ne désire rien de plus que de t'embrasser, de t'entendre me dire ces trois petits mots. Je me tais. Et meurs en silence...

A l'heure actuelle, seuls mes plus proches amis savent que ce que je ressens pour toi à changé. Blaise, Théodore, Pansy, Crabbe et Goyle.

C'est eux qui m'ont empêché de sombrer, alors que je te voyais si loin de moi. Mais malgré tout ce qu'ils peuvent dire ou faire, je dépéris. Je ne vis plus, je survis. Et si tu savais à quel point je souffre quand je voie tes lèvres collées à celles de cette sale peste rousse... Si tu savais à quel point je veux que tu m'attires à toi pour me voler le plus passionné des baisers...

Mais tu es là, à attendre que te lance une de mes piques habituelles. Car oui, encore une fois, si je ne peux être ton amant, je serais ton ennemi. Je ferrais en sorte que tu ne penses qu'à moi. Que ta dernière pensée avant de dormir soit pour moi. Même si c'est parce que tu veux me tuer.

Je contemple un instant ces yeux qui me blessent plus que des lames, qui me transpercent et me hantent.

Je retiens mon souffle quand tu passes la main dans tes magnifiques cheveux ébènes.

"- Alors, Malfoy, tu as perdu ta langues ce matin ? Étonnant pour un serpent."

Et ta voix, ta douce voix que j'aime tant. Je pourrais l'écouter pendant des heures. Nos séances de combats verbaux enflammés font battre mon cœur encore plus vite.

"- Désolé Potter mais quand on voit de la vermine, on ne peut s'empêcher d'être dégouté."

Je jette un regard dédaigneux à ses deux amis de toujours. Je sais qu'il n'en faut pas plus pour le mettre en colère. Comme je m'y attends, il me plaque contre un mur.

"- Tu veux encore te battre, Malfoy ? Tu veux vraiment que je te rappelle comment tu as fini la dernière fois ?

\- Pitié, Saint Potter (j'appuie sur ce mot, ce nom qui me plait tant), je crois que toi aussi, tu as oublié. Ce n'est pas moi qui ai fini à l'infirmerie la dernière fois.

\- Tu as raison, c'est pourquoi je vais te renvoyer l'ascenseur, mon cher Malfoy !

Ascenseur ? Mot inconnu au bataillon.

Il faudra que je fasse -encore- des recherches. Car depuis que je connais ce cher Potty, j'ai appris nombre d'expression moldues, toutes plus étranges les unes que les autres. Non pas que le dialecte moldu m'intéresse le moins du monde. Merlin, non ! c'est juste que si mon Potter les utilise, il se peut qu'elles ne soient pas si nulles que ça...

Toujours est-il que je me retrouve plaqué contre un mur et que je ne peux m'empêcher de pousser un gémissement de plaisir en sentant son corps si proche -gémissement, qui heureusement pour moi, peut être attribué au fait qu'un mur, bah ça fait mal quoi-. C'est donc un Harry quelque peu fâché qui me fusille actuellement du regard. Je lui souris, mon éternel sourire machiavélique. Il fronce encore un peu plus les sourcils. Merlin que j'aime ça ! Pourquoi est-il aussi parfait ? Franchement ? Il est -après moi évidemment- définitivement le plus beau, le plus sexy et le plus intéressant de tout Poudlard. Pourquoi n'aurait-il pas pu avoir, je ne sais pas moi, les oreilles en choux-fleurs, comme cet idiot de Neville ? Les dents du bonheur ? Ou les yeux trop éloignés ? Mais non. Il est tout simplement divin, je suis sûr que même Apollon plierait devant lui. Et le monde devant le couple sublime que nous formerions...

Mais voilà, il n'y aura jamais de couple Potter/Malfoy. Tout simplement parce que Potter n'aime pas Malfoy...

J'ai essayé de l'oublier. Mais comment oublier cet être que mes yeux cherchent, n'importe où je rentre ? Comment oublier celui qui est certainement le sorcier le plus connu de tous les temps, à égalité avec celui qu'il a détruit ? Et comment oublier mon Potty ? Qui me fusille du regard dès qu'il me voit, qui me lance des remarques salaces tant qu'il peut et qui a le don d'empêcher mon cerveau de fonctionner rien qu'en frôlant mon épaule ?

Malfoy, le petit malfoy perdu au milieu de la boutique de Mme Malkin saurait-il vivre sans cet Harry, cet Harry Potter qui a su éclairer sa vie ? Je réponds non. Je préfère souffrir jusqu'à la fin de mes jours plutôt que de vivre sans lui. Même si ce n'est pas de la façon que je souhaiterais, je suis à ses côtés -ou plutôt, en face de lui, deux parfaits opposés. Et j'espère, dans mon fort intérieur que c'est vrai quand on dit que les opposés s'attirent. M'aimes-tu Potter ? et même si ce n'est pas le cas aujourd'hui, le pourras-tu un jour ?

Une voix, un cri, mon nom me ramène à ma dure réalité. Je suis dans ses bras, il a cessé de bouger et fixe quelque chose plus haut. Comment ose-t-il regarder autre chose que moi alors que nous nous battons ?! Puis, je lève les yeux à mon tour. Et ce que je vois ne me plaît pas.

"- Monsieur Malfoy et monsieur Potter, puis-je savoir à quoi vous jouer, exactement ?"

Oui, c'est bien lui, avec son très léger begaiement -si, vous n'avez pas remarqué ? Il répète presque imperceptiblement certaines syllabes-, mon parrain. Le professeur Rogue. Qui semble sur le point de nous faire étriper vifs par un griffon, s'il ne le fait pas lui même. Un coup d'oeil aux alentours et je remarque qu'il n'y a plus personne. Tiens ? La cloche a sonné ? Je ne l'ai pas entendue. Enfin, il faut dire que, collé à mon Potty, j'ai tendance à oublier le monde extérieur, et lui aussi semble t-il.

"- Et bien, puisqu'aucuns de vous deux n'est décidé à me répondre et que vous avez l'air de vraiment tenir l'un à l'autre, je crois que je vais devoir y faire quelque chose..."

Il sourit d'un air malsain. Non d'un scrout, je la sens pas celle-là...

Il prononce des mots que je perçois à peine, étant donné que Potter s'est rassis et que la chaleur de son corps me manque déjà.

"-... Vous servira de leçon !"

Hein ? kessekissepasse ? Harry n'a pas retiré sa main et je viens de m'en rendre compte. Je fixe ma- nos mains, il le remarque et me la soustrait. Méchant !

Rogue s'en va, en prenant le soin de faire claquer les pans de sa cape.

"-Qu'est ce qu'il peut être théâtral quand il s'y met..."

Sa réplique met un moment à m'atteindre et j'éclate de rire. Il me rejoint. Nous rions, comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle qui soit. Comme si nous n'étions pas ennemis. Comme si nous n'étions plus Malfoy et Potter mais juste Draco et Harry.

A bout de souffle et les larmes aux yeux, nous nous regardons. Un instant, il me fixe sans la moindre animosité. Je lui souris, mais un vrai sourire cette fois, celui que je fais quand je pense à lui ou que je le vois s'entraîner. Oui je l'observe quand il s'entraîne ! Non, ce n'est pas malsain ! Au contraire, je ne fais que constater à quel point les uniformes que Quidditch peuvent être sexy... Enfin, surtout quand c'est lui qui les porte...

Prenant une voix semblable à celle de mon parrain, je lui répondis :

"Potter ! Moins quarante points pour Griffondor ! Et vous me ferrez un devoir de dix pages sur l'histoire des robes de sorcier, j'attends votre parchemin d'ici lundi !"

Nous nous regardons et nous voilà reparti dans un nouveau fou-rire.

Après plusieurs minutes de rires aux larmes, nous nous calmons. Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que c'est bien lui, mon Potty, avec qui je rigole comme ça.  
Son rire est tellement beau, il faudrait que je pense à l'enregistrer un jour...

Non ! Je ne suis toujours pas un gros psychopathe mais c'est juste que, comme il s'agit de notre dernière année a Poudlard -et que je suis quasiment certain de ne plus jamais le revoir ou du moins, l'entendre rire- je prends mes précautions.

Il se lève. Pourquoi ? On est tellement bien ici... Je veux pas retourner en cours... Bon, sauf s'il s'assoit a coté de moi et qu'il me sourit comme il l'a fait il y a quelques minutes.

"- bon, je pense qu'il serai temps qu'on y aille"

Je pleurniche presque :

"- j'ai pas envie d'aller en cours...  
\- mais on va pas en cours, Malfoy.  
\- Alors on va où?  
\- Tu n'as pas écouté quand Rogue l'a dis ?"

Non j'étais trop occupé par ta main sur la mienne et à vérifier que mon cœur batte comme il fallait.

"- On... Pas envie.  
\- Et bien, si tu l'avais fait, tu saurais qu'il faut qu'on aille voir Hagrid ce soir pour l'aider dans la foret interdite.  
\- Quoi ?!"

J'explose,  
"- ça ne leur a pas suffit, une fois ?! En première année, on y a déjà croisé Voldemort !  
\- Premièrement, Voldemort est justement, mort. Deuxièmement, j'ai failli y passer mais toi tu t'es enfui en courant !  
\- Pas faux... M'enfin c'est pas une raison! "

Il croise les bras, ça y est, il a de nouveau l'air du Survivant.

"- Dis..."

Sa voix tremble un peu. Je te fais peur, Potter -tiens, ça rime...- ?

"- J'ai parlé à Blaise la dernière fois..."

Blaise ? Qu'est ce qu'il a encore été raconter celui-là ? Ok, Blaise, fais gaffe à tes fesses...

" - Il m'a dit que tu avais changé de camp avant... enfin tu sais quoi... et que tu étais devenu espion pour l'ordre auprès de Voldemort, c'est vrai ?"

Blaise... Je ne sais pas si je dois te tuer ou t'embrasser quand je te verrai. Peut-être même les deux...

Un silence gêné s'installe. Dois-je lui dire ? Après tout, ça ne changera rien maintenant. Je peux bien lui dire.

Prenant un air détaché, je hausse les épaules.

"-Ouais, c'est vrai."

Malgré mon air détaché, je guette sa réaction. Va t-il me sauter dans mes bras en me disant qu'il ne pouvait pas être avec moi car j'étais du mauvais côté mais que maintenant on pourrait s'afficher sans problèmes? Va-t-il déjà me croire ?

Perdu dans mes pensées, je ne le vois pas s'accroupir pour me fixer droit dans les yeux.

"- J'en étais sûr."

Hein ? Il savait ? Si je n'étais pas assis j'en tomberais certainement par terre. Et puis, sa proximité soudaine me gêne.

"- Et... Comment tu le savais ? fis-je en avalant ma salive  
\- Disons que j'ai un instinct qui me trompe rarement et, si je peux me permettre, pourquoi as-tu fais ça ?

Je baisse la tête. Je ne peux pas lui répondre cette fois. Il semble comprendre car il se remet simplement droit et m'invite à en faire de même.

Plusieurs heures que nous sommes chez Hagrid maintenant. On doit attendre le coucher du soleil. Enfin bon, les heures passées près d'Harry me semblent être des minutes... Je crois que c'est ça ce qu'on appelle la relativité. Parce qu'en cours de métamorphose, les minutes s'étirent en heures pour moi...

Plusieurs heures qu'on boit ce fichu thé, après qu'il nous ai dit de patienter le temps qu'il règle quelque chose. Et je commence sérieusement à avoir envie d'aller aux toilettes ! Mais, manque de bol, je n'en vois pas ici.

"- Il est même pas fichu d'avoir des toilettes chez lui...  
\- En fait, il y en a mais je doute que tu sois a la hauteur"

Il me sort ça avec un grand sourire, visiblement très fier de son jeu de mot.

"- C'est ça, rigole bien, moi en attendant je sors"

Je me lève et sors de la cabane. Le château est trop loin. Tant pis. Un buisson à la lisière de la forêt ferra l'affaire.

Ouf... ça fait du bien... Bien sûr, je n'ai pas couru. Un Malfoy ne courre jamais. J'ai juste marché très vite. Maintenant il faut que je retourne chez le demi-géant.

Alors que je me dirige vers la maisonnette, un craquement se fit entendre, comme un animal abattu .

Tout mon être me criait de prendre mes jambes à mon cou mais de un, un Malfoy ne courre pas ! Et de deux, même si je suis un froussard, je suis curieux.

C'est ainsi que, ma baguette en main, je me dirige à pas de loup vers l'origine de ce bruit. Un autre semble l'avoir remplacé. Un bruit de succion...

J'ai à peine compris cette vérité qu'une scène macabre se déroule sous mes yeux.

Un homme -ou ce qui y ressemble- est en train de boire du sang de licorne.

Ça va pas recommencer, merde !

Crotte ! J'ai bien peur qu'il ne m'aie vu.

Cette fois, tant pas pour les convenances, je me barre aussi vite que mes jambes me le permettent et je hurle :

"- A l'aiiiiiiddddddddeeeeeeeeee ! Harryyyyyyyyyy ! Quelqu'uuuuunnnnnnn !

Je suis rapide mais on dirait que le machin derrière moi l'est encore plus, car je sens qu'il vient d'attraper ma robe de sorcier. -Note pour moi-même : ce truc en plus d'être inutile, est très dangereux et peut se retourner contre vous en cas de course poursuite.- Et, comme un con, je l'ai fermée. Je ne peux m'en défaire, il vient de me mettre à terre et je peux enfin observer son visage. Effectivement c'est bien un humain -bah je tenais à préciser-, il a un visage osseux et verdâtre, du sang de licorne coule le long de son menton et ses yeux sont injectés de sang.

"- Oh mais regardez qui voilà..."

Il se penche vers moi. Mais c'est pas vrai ! En plus d'être moche, il pue de la gueule !

"- L'héritier des Malfoy en personne..."

Pendant qu'il me fixe dans les yeux, j'essaie de récupérer ma baguette qui gît à quelques centimètres de ma main. Je l'ai presque mais son pied vient s'écraser sur mon bras, m'arrachant un cris de douleur.

"- Enfin... _l'ex_ héritier des Malfoy, devrais-je dire... Tes parents t'ont renié depuis qu'ils ont appris que tu avais osé espionné le Seigneur des Ténèbres pour le compte de cet ordre pathétique... Maintenant tu es mort pour eux... Donc je pense que cela ne les dérangera pas si j'en finit vraiment avec toi...

Je le fusille de mon regard le plus haineux et je crache au visage mais il avait visiblement prévu l'action car il se recule et le cracha me retombe dessus.

 _Stupide gravité !_

* * *

Voili voilou pour cette première partie,

Bon, finalement, ça sera peut-être une mini-fic qu'un OS, je me suis un peut emportée je crois... ^^

J'espère à bientôt pour une suite (déjà écrite mais j'attends d'être plus loin -et qui sait ? Des reviews ?)

KISS KISS,

-MDH


	2. Chapter 2

Chap 2 : POTTER...

POV : Draco

"- Et bien, voilà celui à qui le Lord Noir avait confié la mission de tuer Dumbledort... Pas très reluisant..."

Je ne réponds rien. Que pourrais-je dire ? Que c'est faux ? C'est la pure vérité. Mes parents m'ont renié, déshérité. Je les ai trahis. Tout ça, même pas pour la justice, je m'en contre-fiche d'aider des démunis, pas pour l'argent, j'en avais à flots. Pas non plus pour avoir le plaisir de dire au monde que j'avais aidé à vaincre celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom, presque tout le monde l'ignore, sauf ceux qui -la preuve- auraient mieux fait de ne pas savoir. Si je l'ai fait, c'est par amour. Oui, à ce moment là, j'avais déjà compris que j'aimais Harry et je ne voulais pas qu'il meure. Pour ni plus ni moins que sauver l'être que j'aimais plus que tout, plus que ma vie.

C'est pathétique, hein ? Même Harry, pour qui je l'ai fait n'en étais pas sûr jusqu'à il y a quelques heures. J'ai quitté tout ce que j'avais pour quelqu'un qui ne m'aimera jamais...

Je ne réalise que maintenant à quel point je suis ridicule. J'ai frôler la mort en trahissant Voldemort mais j'ai pas les couilles de dire ce que je ressens à lui que j'aime.

Je ferme les yeux, une larme solitaire coule sur ma joue. Je vais mourir sans avoir pu lui dire... Je mourrai, mais jamais Harry Potter ne saura que j'ai fait ça uniquement pour lui.

La face de l'autre brute au dessus de moi est maintenant déformée par un rictus malsain.

"- Pauvre petit chou, c'est qu'il aurait peur de mourir ?... Je passerai bien la journée comme ça mais j'ai d'autres chats à fouetter."

Il sort sa baguette, je ferme les yeux. C'est ainsi que je vais mourir... Seul. Avec un type qui ne doit pas connaitre l'idée d'hygiène et Harry dans une petite cabane à à peine quelques mètres.

Dans un dernier effort, je tente de lui assener un coup de pied dans les parties sensibles mais il me frappe si fort que tout ce met à trembler autour de moi.

Je ferme les yeux. Pitié, Merlin, laissez moi au moins dire ce que je ressens à mon aimé, que tout ça ne soit pas vain...

"- AVADA KEDA-"

Un éclair jaillit et le frappe, je tourne la tête vers ce qui semble être Potter avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

Un sensation de douceur. C'est la première chose que je sens. Je dois être à l'infirmerie. J'ai l'impression d'y aller un peu trop depuis quelques années.

J'ouvre les yeux. Jackpot ! Il n'y a que des lits blancs autour de moi.

Non sans un gémissement de douleur, je tourne la tête de l'autre côté, sur un chariot sont déposés tout un tas de cadeaux. J'essaie de me relever à l'aide de mes coudes. Après plusieurs tentatives ratées, j'y parviens et jette ainsi un coup d'œil dans le lit d'à côté. Personne.

Cela voudrait dire que tout ça est pour moi ?

Je crois que j'ai manqué un épisode.

Un cri me fait à nouveau tourner la tête, Madame Pomfresh me fusille du regard et se dirige vers moi en grognant, comme ça elle ferrait même peur à un dragon cette bonne dame.

Arrivée près de mon lit, elle me fait me rallonger.

"- Monsieur Malfoy, ce n'est pas parce que vous êtes devenu la nouvelle icône de Poudlard que vous êtes doté d'une capacité de régénération hors norme ! -Je l'aurais remarqué depuis le temps-"

Je la fixe avec incompréhension. Elle a perdu les pédales, la vieille.

"- Je vais laisser à vos amis le soin de vous expliquer tout ça. Ils vont arriver dans quelques instants, il est presque l'heure de leur visite journalière."

Je la retiens par la manche.

"- Madame, depuis combien de temps suis-je ici ?"

Elle sourit doucement

"- Depuis maintenant cinq jours. Vous avez dormi longtemps."

Elle s'éloigne et quelques minutes plus tard, j'entends les rires de Pansy, une remarque sarcastique de la part de Théo et le rire d'une brunette que croit connaitre.

Ils sont tous là... Blaise, Théodore, Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy, Hermione ? Ron ? Et... Harry.

Ils me sourient tous sauf lui.

"- Je le savais. J'suis mort."

Blaise s'approche et me met un coup dans le ventre

"- Et non, pas encore. Tu vas devoir nous supporter encore un temps mon vieux."

Je souris, c'est bien eux. Mes amis. Je sens les larmes qui me montent aux yeux.

"- Vous êtes venus me voir...

\- Ouais ! Et d'ailleurs, t'as vu ? Tu es la nouvelle star de l'école !"

Goyle désigne d'un mouvement de tête les cadeaux posés près de moi.

"- Oui, je peux avoir une explication ?"

Ils se sont tous repartis autour de moi et semblent s'être mis d'accord sur le fait que ce soit Hermione qui raconte toute l'histoire.

"- Et bien, vous étiez chez Hagrid, tu... tu t'es fait attaqué par quelqu'un qui semble être un ancien mange-mort. Il buvait du sang de licorne d'après le cadavre qu'on a retrouvé et le sang dans le cou de l'homme. Cela devait être, comme pour Voldemort, sont dernier moyen de survivre, il avait une blessure au bras qui s'était infectée et qui allait le tuer et-

\- Désolé de t'interrompre mais son bras avait l'air d'aller parfaitement bien quand il m'a mis à terre et frappé.

\- Laisse la continuer, Draco.

\- Donc, je reprends, fis Hermione non sans un regard envers Ron qui avait serrer les poings il y a quelques instants. Grâce au sang de licorne, il a guérit sa force s'en est même retrouvé augmentée. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'il n'a eu aucuns problèmes pour te maitriser. Il s'apprêtait à te tuer quand Harry est arrivé et l'a assommé. Puis, il t'a ramené à Poudlard où madame Pomfresh t'a soigné. Pour les cadeaux, c'est simple, après ton attaque, une rumeur s'est rependue. Rumeur selon laquelle tu étais devenu espion auprès de Lord Voldemort et que c'était en partie grâce à toi qu'il avait été défait. Par la suite, Dumbledort a cru bon de le confirmer et tu t'es retrouvé héros non seulement de 'école mais du monde sorcier tout entier."

Mon cerveau a cessé de fonctionner je crois. Hein ? Je suis le héros du monde sorcier ? Tout le monde sait ce que j'ai fait ? Et moi qui pensait que finir ma vie alors que tout le monde ignorait ce que j'avais fait, je suis servi !

Mes amis ainsi que le trio le plus célèbre de Poudlard sont restés avec moi. Nous avons parlé, nous sommes partagé des dragées de Bertie Crochue et autres gourmandises que j'ai reçues. J'ai même ouvert quelques cadeaux, il y avait toutes sortes de trucs, allant d'un petit rappel-tout à une cape de sorcier sur mesure. La mienne ayant du se déchirer durant mon _altercation_ avec le mange-mort. Les garçons ont tous éclatés de rire quand j'ai ouvert un paquet contenant un string, les filles, elles, semblaient plus gênées mais avait souris, je l'ai balancé sur Crabbe et c'est parti en bataille de nourriture et autres.

Alors que le soleil commençait à décliner, Blaise s'est levé et avait proposé aux autres d'y aller sauf Potter, nous ayant dit que nous avions certainement besoin d'avoir une conversation. Les autres nous avaient regardés, l'un puis l'autre et avaient hoché la tête d'un air entendu avant de sortir.

Et voilà, je me retrouve dans un lit à l'infirmerie avec celui que j'aime à côté et un cœur qui a décidé de sortir de ma poitrine.

"- Euh... Je pense qu'il faut déjà que je te remercie de m'avoir sauvé la vie."

Il ne me regarde pas mais fixe le sol, il a été étrange durant toute l'après-midi.

"- Tu l'as fait en premier..."

Je penche la tête sur le côté, qu'entend-t-il par-

"- En devenant l'espion de l'ordre, tu m'as sauvé la vie"

Une douce chaleur se repend en moi.

"- Donc tu ne me dois rien."

Merlin, je dois lui dire. Je ne sais pas de quoi demain sera fait alors il faut que je lui dise ! Comme ça, même si je meure, il saura.

"- En fait-

\- Harry...

\- Oui ?

\- J'ai quelque chose à te dire...

-...

\- J'ai failli mourir y a... bah maintenant cinq jours même si j'ai l'impression que ça ne fait que quelques heures et j'ai réalisé qu'il n'y avait rien de pire que de se dire qu'on allait mourir sans avoir fait une chose très importante. Une chose... A laquelle on tient énormément... Je n'ai pas envie de revivre ça.

\- Drac~

\- Non, laisse moi finir, s'il-te-plaît. Harry."

Je prends une grande inspiration

"- Harry James Potter, je suis amoureux de toi. Je t'aime et... Je ne sais pas quand ma haine s'est transformée en amour mais toujours est-il que je t'aime. C'est pour te sauver que je suis devenu espion et dès que je te vois avec Ginny, mon cœur se serre et je m'en vais. Je t'aime tellement que j'ai trahi le plus grand mage noir de l'Histoire. C'est pour toi que j'ai voulu rester en vie. Pour te dire tout ça... S'il-te-plaît, Harry, regarde moi... Regarde celui que je suis devenu pour toi. Aux yeux de mes parents, je suis mort, il y a une semaine encore, le monde me haïssait. Et je n'en avais cure... Car c'était pour te sauver que je l'avais fait, alors peu m'importait..."

Il fixe toujours obstinément le sol et ne dis rien. Ses joues ont pris une teinte rose mais elle me semble être due à la colère.

Tu veux me frapper, Potter ? Faire comme avant ? Comme si je n'avais rien dis ? Malheureusement, moi je ne peux plus faire ça...

Au bout de quelques secondes, il se lève.

"- Il faut que j'aille prendre l'air."

Il est parti, comme ça. J'aurais du m'en douter, en fait, je savais qu'il allait le faire. Mais, même en le sachant, ça fait mal. Ça fait maintenant trois jours que je suis enfermé ici. Trois jours que je ne l'ai pas vu.

Alors oui, j'ai passé cinq jour sans le voir mais j'étais inconscient. Là, je suis parfaitement lucide et -en plus de m'ennuyer à mourir- je n'ai aucunes nouvelles. Est-ce qu'il me reparlera un jour ?

Les autres sont venus me rendre visite tous les jours, même la belette et sa copine. Il semble ne plus m'en vouloir mais je sais qu'il ne faut pas aborder le sujet de leur meilleur ami. Je pense qu'il ne me hait plus grâce à mon rôle d'espion, mais nous ne sommes pas amis pour autant. En fait, c'est plus une sorte de respect, comme deux ancien soldats s'étant battus côte à côte et ayant vu les prouesses de son camarade, au fond, c'est ce que nous sommes...

Ça y est. Madame Pomfresh m'a enfin autorisé à sortir, je vais pouvoir retourner dans mes appartements et me morfondre en paix.

Je foule l'herbe. J'ai l'impression que ça fait une éternité que je n'ai pas vu le soleil. Alors, je bascule la tête en arrière et le laisse me réchauffer car j'ai froid. J'ai atrocement froid depuis que je ne vois plus mon propre petit soleil.

J'entends des pas près de moi mais je garde les yeux fermés dirigés vers cet astre qui semble être le seul à vouloir partager sa chaleur avec moi. Finalement, j'entends les pas qui s'éloignent. Ça devait être un élève qui voulait un autographe. Un autographe du grand nouveau héros mais qui, en me voyant à finit par se reprendre. C'est bien, je n'ai pas le cœur à jouer la comédie aujourd'hui.

En traînant des pieds, je retourne vers les cachots. L'heure du dîner ne va pas tarder mais je n'irai pas. Pas si je dois voir Potter qui m'ignore, je préfère qu'il me déteste plutôt qu'il m'ignore.

Une fois chez moi, je contemple cet ordre. J'ai toujours été méticuleux, presque maniaque. En fait, je faisais tout ça pour plaire à mon père. Je devais toujours faire en sorte d'être digne des Malfoy. Cheveux gominés, robe repassée, épaules non-voutées... Mépriser Potter fut également l'une de ces choses. Je n'avais pu en faire mon ami, j'en avais fait mon ennemi.

Je regarde tous ces objets, toutes ces chemises pliées, rangées. Une bouffée de rage me saisit et j'envoie toute cette soie, ces tissus couteux valser.

Ce sont des souvenirs d'une vie passée. Aujourd'hui, je dois cesser d'être un Malfoy. A partir d'aujourd'hui, je serai juste Draco. Plus besoin de cacher ses sentiments, de mépriser les autres.

On remet les compteurs à zéro. Ce soir, le mange-mort a réussi, Draco Malfoy est mort. Draco tout court est né. Je dois dire que ça fait un poids en moins sur les épaules.

Après avoir dévasté la moitié de ma chambre, je m'allonge sur le canapé, un bras sur le visage et je ferme les yeux. Bon OK, ce n'était pas la meilleure solution mais ça défoule bien.

Quelqu'un toque a la porte, mon cœur s'accélère. C'est lui. Harry vient m'avouer son amour maintenant que j'ai changé. C'est toujours comme ça dans les yaoi de Pansy. Elle s'y est mise après que je lui ai avoué mon orientation et j'avoue que je lui en pique de temps en temps -en toute discrétion bien sûr.

J'ouvre la porte, ferme les yeux et tend les bras.  
"- Euh... Tu es sur que tout va bien, Draco ?"

J'ouvre un œil, Blaise me fixe l'air mi-amusé mi-inquiet  
"- Ah... Ce n'est que toi...  
\- Merci ça fait plaisir.

\- Désolé vieux, je pensais que c'était Harry.

\- Wouaw... Et vous vous parlez à nouveau parce qu'en fait...

\- Non, on ne se parle toujours pas. A vrai dire, je ne l'ai pas revu..."

Il est au courant que je me suis déclaré. Comme tous les autres. Je pensais qu'ils se moqueraient pas un seul n'a rit. Même Théo, toujours prêt pour un remarque salace m'a pris dans ses bras et m'a dit qu'il comprenait. Je suis heureux d'avoir de vrais amis. Au moins je suis sûr qu'eux ne m'abandonneront pas. Jamais.

J'entreprends d'expliquer à Blaise ma théorie des yaoi et sur le nouveau Draco mais il me fixe amusé.

Après avoir tenté de m'expliquer qu'il y avait d'autres solutions que de m'exiler sur une île déserte ou le hara-kiri -je parlais de suicide, je connais pas le _hara-kiri_ , je chercherai, ça peut toujours être utile-, il opte pour une autre solution :

"- Allons, Draco... Que dirait ton père s'il était là ?

\- Tu es bouché quand je te dis que je ne veux plus entendre parler d'eux ?

\- Réponds à ma question.

\- Il me dirait que montrer ses sentiments est une preuve de faiblesse et que l'amour n'est qu'un truc gonzesses...

\- Tu as bien dit que le nouveau Draco ne voulait en rien ressembler à cet homme, ton _géniteur_ , c'est ça ?"

Je hoche la tête. Où est-ce qu'il veut en venir ?

"- Alors tu dois savoir faire face à ces sentiments, tu ne dois pas fuir. Tu as oublié ? Maintenant tu es un héros pour chaque élève de cette école. Un modèle. Crois-tu qu'ils veulent d'un modèle qui reste par terre, incapable de se relever ? Non ! Un proverbe dit : tomber est permis, se relever à ordonné ! Alors relève toi, Draco ! Sois, -bon, pas le phénix mais le serpent, c'est ça ! Tu as mué et il est maintenant temps de te montrer au monde ! Montre à ces jeunes qui est leur guide !"

Je ne sais quoi dire. Il s'est levé, lui qui semble si calme, si taquin, il me fait presque peur quand il s'emporte comme ça. J'avale difficilement ma salive.

"- O... OK... Je ferrai en sorte de ne pas les décevoir !"

Il me sourit et me tend la main.

"- Viens. On va faire un tour."

Je regarde l'horloge. 23h17.

"- A cette heure ?!

\- Bah quoi ? Le grand Draco aurait-il peur de se faire attraper ?"

Je bougonne et suis mon idiot de meilleur ami jusqu'à la tour d'astronomie.

"- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici ?

\- Je voulais te montrer quelque chose."

Il fouille dans sa poche et fait une grimace.

"- Je l'ai oublié dans ma chambre, je reviens !"

A peine eut-il finit sa phrase qu'il filait en direction des cachots. Mais quel boulet...

Des pas se font entendre derrière moi.

"- Blaise, tu as oublié quelque chose ?

\- Oui mais ce n'est pas Blaise."

Potter.

* * *

Deuxième partie postée ! Mouhahaha ! J'ai réussi ! -Bah oui, parce que je découvre peu à peu le site et je suis pas encore experte-

Sinon, bah j'ai pas vraiment écrit la suite, en ce moment j'ai pleins de projets scolaires en cours et je me suis pas avancée *baffe mentale* mais j'essaierai d'écrire vite afin de vous offrir la suite dès la semaine prochaine !

Bon, aussi je préviens : ce FDP d'ordi m'a lâchée donc je suis actuellement sur l'ordi de ma mère -j'alterne avec celui de ma sœur-, l'écriture sur Ipad c'est pas vraiment easy mais je vais pas leur taxer tout le temps ^^ *c'était la note sur ma life*

Enfin voilà, merci de me lire, je vous jure dès que je vois que j'ai une review ou un follow ou un favori je saute -littéralement- de joie alors voilà : _ **merchi mes ch'tits lecteurs que ch'aime !** _

KISS KISS

-MDH


	3. Chapter 3

**Chap 1.0 : RECOMMENCER !**

POV : Harry

J'ai toujours aimé les étoiles... Diamants dans la nuit d'encre... Et la neige qui tombe, silencieuse...

Debout, seul dans la tour d'astronomie, j'observe ce paysage. Il semble tellement onirique, tellement irréel...

Cela fait maintenant plusieurs mois je viens ici la nuit, en dépit de cause car je ne trouve plus le sommeil.

Pas depuis ce jour là.

Les potions de sommeil sans rêves et les sorts pour dormir ne semblent pas fonctionner sur moi. Alors je viens ici et je laisse mon être se perdre dans ce décor.

Je reste jusqu'à ce que le soleil le lève, repoussant les ombres et les cauchemars. Au fond, peut-être que j'espère qu'il repousse également mes ténèbres intérieures.

Le manque de sommeil a sur moi des effets que je qualifierai d'indésirables.

En effet, je suis irritable, mon caractère est exécrable à souhait et je pars au quart de tour.

Madame Pomfresh m'a dit que mon organisme semblait perturbé et voulait me transmettre un message en faisant cela et qu'il suffisait que je comprenne quoi pour que ça cesse. Facile à dire ! Il pourrait pas simplement être constipé, ce fichu corps ! Mais non, monsieur a décidé qu'il ne voulait pas faire comme les autres...

Et si ça ne suffisait pas, Malfoy s'en donne à cœur joie ! En ce moment, mon petit Malfoy-de-con-de-pire-ennemi-qui-me-déteste-et-vice-versa n'arrête pas de venir me chercher des noises ! -plus qu'avant, j'entends-

Et, étrangement, cela me fait du bien de taper sur ce petit con aux cheveux gominés.

Même nos joutes verbales quotidienne me sont maintenant presque indispensables...

Je n'aurais jamais cru dire ça un jour mais je suis devenu dépendant de Draco Malfoy.

Oui, Harry Potter ne peut plus vivre sans sa chère némésis.

Je voudrais rester là pour toujours mais le soleil se lève et moi je retourne à ma vie, la du Survivant.

Car si j'ai enfin détruit Voldemort, il semble que le monde ne veut pas me laisser vire ma vie.

Ils me tapent sur les nerfs, tous.

Le seul qui me voit vraiment, c'est lui, Draco, mon inexorable ennemi.

Habillé, plus ou moins coiffé, je rejoins Ron et Hermione à notre table pour notre _breakfast._

Ginny est là elle aussi, elle me parle, je ne l'entends pas vraiment. Je m'en fout de savoir ce qu'elle va porter pour le bal de noël, je m'en fout de savoir qu'elle va aller chez le coiffeur et se faire belle pour moi.

Elle aussi me tape sur les nerfs.

Alors, je fais semblant d'écouter et laisse mon regard dériver...

Évidement, il se fixe sur quelqu'un et qui d'autre, sinon lui, _mon_ ennemi.

Lord Voldemort était certes un adversaire de taille mais le seul avec j'ai envie de me battre c'est lui. Ses cheveux m'énervent, je veux les lui ébouriffer.

Il ne me voit pas, il parle avec Zabini et Nott et semble indifférent à mon regard qui le fusille.

Après que Ron ait quasiment englouti la table et que Ginny m'ait lâché pour aller en cours, nous nous dirigeons vers les cachots.

Car oui, à mon grand malheur, nous avons cours de potion.

Sur le chemin, je le croise, nos regards se croisent enfin et s'accrochent. Bien...

Je veux qu'il me remarque, qu'il ne regardes que moi.

Alors je passe une main lasse dans mes cheveux et lui lance une pique. Il répond, comme à son habitude, de façon cinglante, acide... De cette façon que j'aime tant.

Alors je lui saute dessus, il a encore insulté mes amis.

"- Tu veux encore te battre, Malfoy ? Tu veux vraiment que je te rappelle comment tu as fini la dernière fois ?

\- Pitié, Saint Potter, je crois que toi aussi, tu as oublié. Ce n'est pas moi qui ai fini à l'infirmerie la dernière fois.

\- Tu as raison, c'est pourquoi je vais te renvoyer l'ascenseur, mon cher Malfoy !"

Il est vrai que lors de notre dernier accrochage, j'avais fini le nez en sang mais lui n'avait pas gardé son air supérieur très longtemps.

Je le plaque contre un mur, il lâche un petit cri, oh... il a mal le petit Serpentar à sa maman ?...

Je veux sa peau ! Il me lance un de ses sourire auxquels je me suis habitué, Merlin que j'ai envie de le lui faire ravaler !

Pourtant, il semble ailleurs...

Je me demande à quoi il pense... Pour ma part, je me demande si tout aurait été différent si nous étions passé un peu plus tard chez Mme Malkin... Aurait -il été mon ennemi de toujours, si nous ne nous étions rencontrés qu'au moment où le Professeur McGonagal nous expliquait ce que nous devions faire une fois dans la Grande Salle ?

Nous sommes deux opposés, deux antithèses, ma vie aurait-elle été la même sans lui ?

Non. Impossible.

Un éclair passe dans ses yeux de mercure, nous sommes maintenant par terre, je me sens bien...

Malheureusement, la voix de notre très estimé prof de potions me tire de mes pensées.

Des fois, je me dis que j'aurais préféré qu'il crève dans cette stupide cabane plutôt qu'il continue de me casser les gnocchi...

Je l'observe maintenant, il a l'air en pétard le vieux, surtout que Draco est dans mes bras et je me sens un peu con...

D'ailleurs celui-ci semble avoir remarqué la présence de son cher parrain.

"- Monsieur Malfoy et monsieur Potter, puis-je savoir à quoi vous jouer, exactement ?"

Si je lui dit que j'ai perdu ma lentille de contact, vous croyez qu'il me croira ? Même avec mes lunettes sur le nez ?

Les autres élèves ont déserté les lieux, dommage, je crois qu'il aurait aimé une exécution publique.

"- Et bien, puisqu'aucuns de vous deux n'est décidé à me répondre et que vous avez l'air de vraiment tenir l'un à l'autre, je crois que je vais devoir y faire quelque chose..."

J'aime pas son sourire, si on étaient dans un manga ou une BD, j'aurais cette espèce de goutte d'eau et lui le truc bizarre de quand un perso' est bien vénèr...

Je me rassois, quittant Malfoy afin d'entendre notre sentence.

Ah bah rien que ça ! On doit aller aider Hagrid dans la forêt interdite. Ô joie ! -Non pas que je n'aime pas Hagrid, mais entre les araignées, les mages noirs, et pi toutes les bébêtes pas très recommandables...

"- Et j'espère que ça vous servira de leçon !"

Compte là dessus... Tiens, pourquoi Draco regarde ma main ?

...

Elle est sur la sienne, je la retire avant qu'il ne me fasse quelque commentaire que ce soit mais j'avoue qu'il était bien agréable ce contact...

Le professeur Rogue fait volte-face et s'en va sans un regard pour nous.

"-Qu'est ce qu'il peut être théâtral quand il s'y met..."

Je l'ai pensé à voix haute apparemment, je m'attendais à un nouveau regard méprisant mais Draco éclate de rire. J'aime son rire, et, je ne sais pour qu'elle raison, je me joins à lui.

Je ris, pas comme quand je me moque de lui, comme quand je ris avec Ron ou Hermione.

Au bout d'un moment, les rires cessent et j'ai mal au ventre, je le fixe et il me sourit et un sourire... Par Merlin ! Il veut que je fasse une crise cardiaque ou quoi ?

Puis, -je crois qu'il essayait d'imiter Rogue, il sort :

"Potter ! Moins quarante points pour Griffondor ! Et vous me ferrez un devoir de dix pages sur l'histoire des robes de sorcier, j'attends votre parchemin d'ici lundi !"

Et les fauves s'en retournent au pays des rires aux larmes.

Lorsque que nous nous calmons enfin, je réalise qu'il n'est pas si horripilant que ça, quand on le connait vraiment.

Malheureusement, toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin et je me lève, mettant fin à ce moment empli de candeur.

"- Bon, je pense qu'il serai temps qu'on y aille"

A certains moments, je m'exaspére.

"- J'ai pas envie d'aller en cours...  
\- Mais on va pas en cours, Malfoy.  
\- Alors on va où?  
\- Tu n'as pas écouté quand Rogue l'a dis ?"

Il a l'air de réfléchir à la réponse pour enfin me sortir un truc du genre :

"- On... Pas envie."

Dommage, un instant j'ai cru...

Bon, peut importe.

Alors je lui explique notre situation et, comme je m'y attendait, il s'offusque.

"- ça ne leur a pas suffit, une fois ?! En première année, on y a déjà croisé Voldemort ! "  
\- Premièrement, Voldemort est justement, mort. (Je m'excuse pour ce jeu de mot mais quand je stresse, j'ai un humour de merde) Deuxièmement, j'ai failli y passer mais toi tu t'es enfui en courant !  
\- Pas faux... M'enfin c'est pas une raison! "

Je croise les bras, tiens, cette histoire me rappelle une discussion que j'ai eue avec Zabini il y a quelques temps.

"- Dis... J'ai parlé à Blaise la dernière fois..."

Il me regarde avec de grands yeux, il doit se demander où je veux en venir.

" - Il m'a dit que tu avais changé de camp avant... enfin tu sais quoi... et que tu étais devenu espion pour l'ordre auprès de Voldemort, c'est vrai ?"

Après un silence pesant, il hausse les épaules.

"-Ouais, c'est vrai."

Sur le coup, je ne sais pas ce qui me prend mais je m'accroupis face à lui et lui lance :

"- J'en étais sûr."

Au fond de moi, je m'en étais toujours douté sans jamais avoir de confirmation mais là...

"- Et... Comment tu le savais ?  
\- Disons que j'ai un instinct qui me trompe rarement et, si je peux me permettre, pourquoi as-tu fais ça ?"

Il baisse la tête, ça doit être un sujet sensible, alors je me mets sur mes pieds et lui tends la main.

Bon OK, tout à l'heure je le trouvais mignon -oui, désolé mais j'aime les mecs et j'ai beau dire tout ce que je veux, Draco est quand même pas mal sexy- mais là j'en ai marre de ses jérémiades. Et patati-y-a-pu-de-gateaux et patata-le-thé-il-est-pas-bon... Je vais vraiment l'étrangler !

Il faut qu'on attende Hagrid mais en attendant, va y avoir un mort dans très peu de temps si ça continue comme ça.

"- Il est même pas fichu d'avoir des toilettes chez lui..."

Ah... Peut-être Mère Nature est-elle de mon côté cette fois-ci ?...

"- En fait, il y en a mais je doute que tu sois a la hauteur"

Quoi ? Une remarque de temps en temps ça fait pas de mal ! Pas de quoi écouter une Mandragore !

Il sort et je me retrouve seul.

Et merde, il était peut-être chiant mais maintenant je m'ennuie vraiment.

Draco est parti depuis une dizaine de minutes et je m'emmerde sérieusement...

Oh et puis un petit tour ça fait de mal à personne ! J'attrape ma baguette -bah oui mais essayer de vivre sept ans sachant qu'un mec méga puissant veut votre peau sans devenir parano vous !

Une fois dehors, je prends une grande bouffée d'air frais. Merlin que j'aime cet endroit !

L'école me parait loin d'ici alors je décide d'aller me balader du côté de la forêt et si je vois quelque chose de pas net, il me suffira d'hurler et Draco rappliquera.

J'étends un hurlement, tiens ?... Il me fait penser à celui de Malfoy...

Malfoy ?

Merde ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Mon sang n'a pas le temps de faire un tour que je me précipite dans la direction du cris.

Pourquoi ai-je soudain si peur qu'il arrive quelque chose à Draco ?

Je cours jusqu'à avoir les poumons en feu, bon sang, où est-il ?

Soudain je l'aperçois. Et y a un truc qui n'a pas l'air très sympa au dessus de lui.

Putain, ça va pas recommencer !

* * *

Hey je suis en vie ! -bon je sais que ça fait plus d'un mois que j'étais censée le poster mais j'avais le problème de la page blanche...

Bon je vais pas m'éterniser et aller vite vous écrire la suite, qui sait ? ça sera peut être prêt pour Noël ?

Aller, gomen' et bonnes fêtes ; p

KISS KISS,

-MDH


	4. Chapter 4

**Chap 2.0 : Malfoy... Non, Draco.**

POV : Harry

Une douleur sourde. La panique qui me submerge. Je me revois ce jour là. La bataille, la peur de perde ceux que j'aime...

L'adrénaline afflue dans mes veines, la magie aussi.

Est-ce mon cœur qui bat si vite ?

Je coure vers eux. Pourquoi ne bouge t-il pas ? Pourquoi Malfoy reste-t-il allongé ? Pourquoi est-il si résigné ? Ma tête tourne. Je revois des images, _ces_ images. Je ne veux plus y penser. Je ne veux plus voir de morts. Plus jamais.

Désolé Malfoy, mais tu ne mourras pas. Tu m'entends ? Pas aujourd'hui, tu ne mourras pas aujourd'hui, ni demain, ni après-demain. Je te l'interdis.

Je continue ma course, qui aurait dit que le terrain était si grand ?

Mes poumons me brûlent, pourtant je cours, encore et encore.

Cette sorte d'ersatz de mangemort sort sa baguette, Malfoy ferme les yeux, mais putain, réagis !

Ah... Un coup de pied dans les boules c'est une bonne idée mais il faut le réussir.

Merde, l'autre l'assomme, je sors à mon tour ma baguette, je dois être assez près maintenant.

"- AVADA KEDA-

-IMMOBILUS !"

Il n'a pas le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrive que ma magie le frappe de plein fouet et il s'écroule.

Je me précipite vers Malfoy, il ne bouge plus !

Cinq jours. Cinq longs jours qu'il est allongé là.

Il va bien, Mme Pomfresh nous l'a certifié. Et pourtant, je ne peux m'empêcher de le fixer comme s'il allait disparaître.

Sa peau est si pâle qu'on le croirait mort, un vrai cadavre au régime sans sel.

Les cours vont bientôt commencer. Nous avons potion aujourd'hui. Mais encore une fois, son siège restera vide.

Je passe une main tremblante sur sa joue, Merlin qu'elle est froide !

Il ne réagi pas plus qu'hier. Il est mon pire ennemi et pourtant... Pourtant j'ai l'impression qu'il me manque une partie de moi même.

Combien de temps vas-tu me faire endurer ça, stupide Serpentard ?

Mais il ne répond pas. Et sa voix aussi me manque, ses remarques acerbes, ses... Sans que je ne puisse rien y faire, des larmes commencent à couler sur mes joues. Je les essuie rageusement.

"- Bon, je te vois tout à l'heure, avec les autres comme d'habitude."

Je me lève et referme la porte derrière moi.

Il est là, assis sur son lit, il nous regarde avec de grands yeux. Bon, c'est vrai que voir des Gryffondor et des Serpentard ensemble doit être étrange. Surtout que même Ron est venu. Et connaissant sa haine pour Malfoy... Quoique le fait que je lui ai dit que Malfoy avait été espion pour l'ordre a du y être pour beaucoup. Bien sûr, il avait crié. Et bien sûr, maintenant tout le monde est au courant.

Malfoy nous sort, l'air très sérieux :

"- Je le savais. Je suis mort."

Ce à quoi répond Blaise par une remarque qui ne manque pas de m'arracher un sourire.

Il demande des explications, qu'Hermione se donne un plaisir de lui donner. J'avoue qu'à sa place, je serais tout aussi perdu. Mais au moins, lui, l'est avec classe.

De mon côté je me contente de l'observer.

Ses yeux ont-ils toujours été aussi beaux, ses cheveux ont-ils toujours été faits de fils d'or, son teint a t-il toujours été de porcelaine ? Pourquoi ses lèvres m'attirent-elles ?

Pendant ces quelques jours où mon cher antagoniste est resté au pays des songes, j'ai beaucoup réfléchi -oui, ça arrive qu'un Gryffondor réfléchisse, je vous jure !-. Bref, j'ai pris du recul sur ma vie et je me suis aperçu qu'il y avait de nombreuses choses qui clochaient.

On va donc dire que j'ai fais... Du ménage. Considérez ça comme mes bonnes résolutions pour l'année à venir.

Première chose : Rompre avec Ginny. Désolé mais je ne pouvais décidément plus la supporter. Elle et ses piaillements me tapaient trop sur le système nerveux. (Note : Maintenant il faut que me trouve quelqu'un d'autre pour aller au Bal.) -Effectué

Deuxième chose : Dire à Ron de la _boucler_ quand il abuse trop. -Euh...

Troisième chose : M'améliorer en potion. -Eeeuuuuuhhhhh

Quatrième chose : Trouver pourquoi les lèvres de Malfoy me donnent autant envie. -Eeeeeeeuuuuuuuuuuuuuhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Dernière chose (pour le moment) : Trouver un satané moyen de dormir ! * **Bam***

Nonobstant cette liste, j'ai donc passé l'après midi ainsi, à reluquer Malfoy comme pas deux !

Heureusement pour moi, il était trop occupé à ouvrir les innombrables cadeaux qu'il avait reçus.

Maintenant il faut que je trouve qui a osé lui envoyer un string ! Qu'elle -ou il- goute à ma baguette !

En plus de ça, je suis tombé sur une dragée au vomi !* et ma chocogrenouille s'est fait la malle. -parait que ça porte bonheur, la preuve !

La lumière solaire solaire faiblit peu à peu dans la pièce, en même temps, nous sommes en hiver. Rien de plus normal mais je suis déçu de devoir déjà partir...

Blaise et les autres se lèvent, je m'apprête à faire pareil mais Hermione m'incite à rester.

Alors ils sont tous partis, comme ça. Bande de lâches ! J'ai dit tout à l'heure que je ne voulais pas partir ? Je retire immédiatement ce que j'ai dit !

Assis sur ma chaise à côté de lui, je n'en mène pas large.

"- Euh... Je pense qu'il faut déjà que je te remercie de m'avoir sauvé la vie."

Il m'a surpris en parlant en premier et je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je n'ai pas le courage de le regarder en face et je fixe le sol.

"- Tu l'as fait en premier..."

Il fait une drôle de tête et n'a pas l'air de saisir, alors je développe ma pensée :

"- En devenant l'espion de l'ordre, tu m'as sauvé la vie... donc tu ne me dois rien. En fait-

\- Harry...

\- Oui ?

\- J'ai quelque chose à te dire..."

Je me tais et je l'écoute, ce que le sol peut être intéressant en fait !

\- J'ai failli mourir y'a... bah maintenant cinq jours même si j'ai l'impression que ça ne fait que quelques heures et j'ai réalisé qu'il n'y avait rien de pire que de se dire qu'on allait mourir sans avoir fait une chose très importante. Une chose... A laquelle on tient énormément... Je n'ai pas envie de revivre ça.

\- Drac-"

J'ai un étrange pressentiment, pourquoi -décidément, y a beaucoup trop de "pourquoi" à mon gout en ce moment !- ai-je l'impression que quelque chose va changer ?... Pourquoi est-ce que je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir écouter la suite ?

"- Non, laisse moi finir, s'il-te-plaît. Harry. Harry James Potter."

Je sursaute alors qu'il prononce mon nom complet.

"- Je suis amoureux de toi. Je t'aime et... Je ne sais pas quand ma haine s'est transformée en amour mais toujours est-il que je t'aime. C'est pour te sauver que je suis devenu espion et dès que je te vois avec Ginny, mon cœur se serre et je m'en vais. Je t'aime tellement que j'ai trahi le plus grand mage noir de l'Histoire. C'est pour toi que j'ai voulu rester en vie. Pour te dire tout ça... S'il-te-plaît, Harry, regarde moi... Regarde celui que je suis devenu pour toi. Aux yeux de mes parents, je suis mort, il y a une semaine encore, le monde me haïssait. Et je n'en avais cure... Car c'était pour te sauver que je l'avais fait alors peu m'importait..."

Mon cœur a manqué plusieurs battements. Je ne dis rien, mes joues s'empourprent. Merlin, aide moi !

Que dois-je dire ? Je ne sais plus quoi dire ou faire...

 _Je suis perdu._

Je finis par me lever de ma chaise :

"- Il faut que j'aille prendre l'air."

Une fois dehors, je prends une grande inspiration. Je crois que mon cœur a maintenant décidé de sortir de ma poitrine. Je prends ma tête entre mes mains,

Non d'un scrout ! Qu'est-ce qui ne a pas chez lui ? Pourquoi bouleverse-t-il tout de quelques mots ?! Pourquoi est-ce que ces mots m'affectent autant ? Et putain de _pourquoi_ j'ai envie de courir le serrer dans mes bras après avoir vu autant de déception sur son visage quand je me suis levé ?

"- ... pourras l'avoir. Harry. Harry, tu m'écoutes ?"

Je relève la tête, Ron me fais face et perdu dans mes pensées je n'ai rien écouté de son discours.

"- Putain Harry, on a un match de Quidditch dans une semaine et tu ne te concentres pas ! Bon, tu broie du noir depuis plusieurs jours déjà, alors tu vas aller voir cette fichue fouine et lui répondre ! Comme ça tu arrêteras peut-être de auto-apitoyer !"

Il m'envoie à coups de pied au vestiaires où je prends le temps de me changer avant de suivre son conseil.

C'est moi ou Ron vient de me dire d'aller parler à Malfoy ?!

Le monde ne tourne plus rond. C'est officiel.

Merde. Il est là.

Ça fait un moment que je le cherche et au fond de moi, je crois que j'aurais préféré ne pas le trouver, parce que là, il faut que je fasse face.

Il est là, auréolé d'un halo de lumière dorée, il se tient debout, la tête en direction du soleil, les yeux clos.

Et moi je ne trouve plus mon souffle.

Peut-être devrais-je... Je fais quelques pas.

Non, je ne peux pas. Pas avant d'avoir compris.

Je tourne les talons et m'enfuis. Je sais. C'est lâche. Peut-être aurais-je effectivement du aller chez les Serpentard ?

Je jette un coup d'œil à mon réveil. 23h09.

Le sommeil ne vient toujours pas. Comme c'est original~

Pourquoi Morphée ne m'ouvre t-elle pas ses bras ?...

Avec un grognement à peine étouffé -bah oui, à force j'ai compris qu'un troupeau d'éléphants ne réveillerait pas cette brochette de joyeux lurons !- j'enfile mes chaussons et un pull, on est en hiver tout de même !

Je me glisse ensuite à travers les couloirs sombres, je n'ai plus besoin de lumière, ou de la carte. Je connais le chemin à force et je sais que personne ne vient par ici !

Arrivé aux pieds des escaliers menants à la tour d'astronomie, j'entends des voix...

OK, à ajouter à ma liste : revoir mes certitudes !

Je me colle au mur, essayant de ne pas être remarqué.

Je reconnais la voix de Malfoy et une autre, il serait avec une fille ?...

"- Je l'ai oublié dans ma chambre, je reviens !"

Blaise descend les marches et me fais un grand sourire avant de filer. Bon, ce n'est pas une fille et dois-je comprendre par la même que ceci est tout sauf une coïncidence ?

Alors, je tente le tout pour le tout et grimpe les escaliers.

"- Blaise, tu as oublié quelque chose ?

\- Oui mais ce n'est pas Blaise."

Il se retourne et me regarde, interdit.

C'est le moment. Je dois le faire. Même Ron me l'a dit !

Je m'approche de lui, il ne bouge pas.

Arrivé face à lui, je lui assène un crochet du droit.

"- Ça c'est pour avoir ébranlé toutes mes convictions !"

Il a à peine le temps de s'en remettre que je lui fous un coup de genou dans le ventre, le faisant se plier en deux.

"- Ça c'est pour avoir risqué ta vie pour moi !"

Il relève vers moi des yeux vitreux.

"- Har-"

Je ne le laisse pas finir, je l'attrape par le col avec fureur, me mets sur la pointe des pieds et pose finalement mes lèvres sur les siennes.

"- Et c'était pour quoi, ça ?"

A quelques centimètres de sa bouche, je souffle :

"- Pour avoir ébranlé toutes mes convictions et avoir risqué ta vie pour moi."

Avant de l'embrasser à nouveau. Je passe mes mains autour de son cou, notre baiser se prolonge. Putain, pourquoi avons-nous attendu aussi longtemps ? Je me sens déjà accros là...

Quand nous nous séparons, nous sommes tous les deux à bout de souffle et je remarque que ses joues sont particulièrement roses. Merlin qu'il est adorable ! -Bien sûr, je tiens à ma peau, je lui dirais donc pas, mais il est vraiment à croquer là !

Il passe une main dans ses cheveux -que j'ai ébouriffés au passage- et lisse sa chemise pour se donner de la contenance.

J'attends, il semble à présent prêt à parler, alors je m'assoie car je ne fais plus vraiment confiance à mes jambes après cette séance de bisoutage.

"- Harry..."

Il me regarde dans les yeux, les siens me paraissent maintenant pétiller comme les étoiles derrière lui~

...

Depuis quand est-ce je sors des choses aussi guimauves ?

"- Je... J'ai besoin de savoir... Pourquoi ?"

Je réponds du tac au tac :

"- Pourquoi quoi ?

\- Putain Harry ! Pourquoi est-tu ici ce soir ?

\- C'est moi qui devrais te poser cette question. Moi ça fait plusieurs mois que _je_ viens ici étant donné que je ne peux pas dormir ! Et puis si tu es là pour te plaindre alors que je viens de t'avouer ce que je ressens, tu peux partir !

-...Justement Harry, tu n'as rien dit.

-..."

J'ai rien dit ? Bon, voyons ma liste : -Le frapper (c'est fait), -l'embrasser (c'est fait aussi) -lui dire que je l'aime (c'est f- pas fait...)

Je me sens sourire, _quel idiot !_

Lentement, je me lève et marche vers lui.

"- Et bien, Draco Lucius Malfoy, ma chère Némésis, Draco Malfoy, mon Serpentard adoré, Draco Malfoy, ma magnifique antithèse, en cette nuit où la Lune éclaire votre chevelure divine, cette nuit où votre beauté marmoréenne resplendit comme jamais, je viens, pieusement déposer mon cœur à vos pieds."

Il en reste bouche bée, j'avoue être satisfait de mon effet. Bah oui, étant le Survivant, je ne pouvais pas faire ça comme tout le monde.

"- En gros c'est une façon très sophistiquée de te dire que je t'aime.

-...

\- Moi-Harry-Potter-aimer-Draco-Malfoy. Toi-compendre ?

-..."

Je crois qu'il bugue là...

"-..."

Et que ça risque de durer longtemps si je ne fais rien.

"- Très bien, vu que tu ne sembles pas décidé à me répondre. Je vais faire la conversation tout seul. Draco, (je le regarde dans les yeux et prends sa main pour la poser sur mon cœur) on dit qu'une simple rencontre peut changer une vie. Je n'y croyais pas. Mais aujourd'hui je sais que c'est vrai. Je me suis posé la question de savoir si ma vie aurait été différente si je ne t'avais pas rencontré dans cette boutique, mais aujourd'hui je sais que c'est vrai, elle serait radicalement différente. Et en même temps, en fait, je préfère ne pas y penser. Car cette vie où il y aurait Potter sans Malfoy, je n'en veux pas. Une vie où je devrais vivre sans toi à mes côtés est tout bonnement inimaginable. Car, après tout, qui sommes nous ? Je suis Potter, ennemi de Malfoy et tu es Malfoy, ennemi d'Harry Potter. Nous sommes le yin et le yang, nous ne pouvons vivre l'un sans l'autre... Je ne peux vivre sans toi"

J'ai finis ma tirade, au bord des larmes, la voix vacillante. Mais tout est dit maintenant.

Il ne répond toujours pas alors je darde vers lui mon regard plein d'espoir.

Un sourire fleurit sur son visage et il me prend dans ses bras. J'ai tout à coup très chaud et mon pull me semble trop épais, une barrière qui me sépare de l'objet de mes désirs. Je me presse contre lui et hume son odeur, Merlin, qu'il sent bon en plus de ça !

Notre étreinte se prolonge, les minutes s'égrainent et les étoiles brillent plus fort.

Je ne veux plus le quitter, ça y est, c'est définitif je suis accro. Accro à ce maudit serpent que j'aime un peu trop pour ma santé mentale.

Je cale ma tête dans son cou.

"- Je te préviens, je peux rester là toute la nuit."

Il rit, un doux rire perlé qui m'est destiné, à moi, rien qu'à moi. Mon précieux !

Il me serre plus fort. Oh non, je n'ai absolument pas l'intention de bouger maintenant.

"- Tu sais, moi aussi je pourrais te frapper pour m'avoir fait autant languir~"

Je relève la tête et lui fais ma tête de chien battu -la tête que je fais quand je demande à Hermione de m'aider pour les devoirs-.

"- T'oserais pas.

\- Ah oui, tu crois ?"

Il me soulève d'un coup pour me poser sur son épaule, m'arrachant un petit cri. Je n'oppose aucune résistance, tant que nous sommes ensemble, il ne peut rien arriver. Je rigole tandis qu'il se dirige vers les cachots.

"- Mais c'est vrai que j'ai d'autres projets ce soir. Prépare toi à ne pas dormir non plus !"

Je glousse :

"- Ça je n'en ai aucun doute~"

Nous sommes dans sa chambre, je suis dans ses bras et effectivement je n'ai pas dormi. Nous étions tous deux bien trop occupés à faire des choses qui ne regardent que nous -bande de petits pervers-.

Au final j'ai trouvé un cavalier pour le bal, la raison pour laquelle les lèvres de Malfoy me sont si désirables et une solution pour dormir -bah oui, dans les bras d'un grand blond, après une séance de "sport" mouvementée, rien de plus normal.

'Manque plus que je dise à Ron de la boucler. Et accessoirement que je sors avec Draco Malfoy.

... Qui d'ailleurs vient se réveiller.

"- Bonjour, bien dormi ?

\- Hum... Pas beaucoup mais ça ira.

\- Et prêt pour le contrôle de potion en binôme ?

\- Si tu te mets avec moi, j'ai toutes mes chances.

\- Rogue risque de faire une syncope...

\- Et alors ? "

Il m'embrasse.

"- Je t'aime, Harry.

\- Je t'aime aussi Malfoy... Non, Draco."

* * *

Bon voilà, c'est pas pour Noël mais pour le nouvel an ^^

C'est le dernier chapitre mais il reste un épilogue à venir.

Je suis très fière parce que je suis à pile poil 3000 mots (sans mon blablah)

Aussi, truc que j'avais pas mis : pour ceux qui l'ignoreraient, Harry Potter, Draco et ce monde appartiennent à J.K. Rowling (oohhhh grande déesse !), y a que les conneries que j'écris qui sont à moi -c'est logique, hein ?

Bon, bref : UNE TRÈS BONNE ANNÉE A VOUS TOUS ET UNE BONNE SANTÉ !

KISS KISS,

-MDH

(Et pis désolée pour les fautes, quand je me relis, ça pique les yeux ! Moi aussi je vais aller me bouffer un Bescherelle. )


	5. Epilogue

Épilogue

Quelques notes résonnent dans la salle qui commence doucement mais sûrement à se remplir. Les jeunes sorciers apparaissent, vêtus de leurs plus beaux habits d'apparat. Car oui, pour certains c'est bientôt la fin du voyage, la conclusion de sept années d'études. Hauts les cœurs ! Ce n'est pas le moment de pleurer même si je verserais bien ma larme également…

Le bruit et les conversations augmentent au fur et à mesure, tous se saluent, s'embrassent et dansent. Soudain, le brouha fait place au silence. En effet, deux jeunes hommes viennent d'entrer et on peut dire qu'ils ne passent pas inaperçu ce soir ! Mais après tout, comme si cela pouvait être le cas avec eux...

L'un d'eux, aux cheveux platine, aborde un costume noir, avec ça et là des touches argentées et une chemise émeraude. L'autre, dont les cheveux ébènes dissimulent les yeux que l'on sait pourtant ornés d'une paire de lunettes rondes, présente un costume immaculé, cet immaculé tranché par une chemise écarlate et des boutons dorés. Et oui mes chers sorciers, comme dirait un de mes amis, les opposés s'attirent. Et qui de plus opposés que ces deux là ?

C'est ainsi que, bras dessus, bras dessous, ils pénètrent dans la Grande salle réaménagée pour l'occasion. Le temps que tous réalisent, la musique reprend et la fête aussi.

Les regards restent tout de même orientés vers ce couple improbable. Une petite rousse a également attiré l'attention en simulant un évanouissement. Malheureusement pour elle, son cavalier n'a pas été assez réactif et elle s'est bien vite retrouvée par terre. Dommage pour toi petite Ginny, ton Prince Charmant s'est finalement révélé préférer un certain Dragon...

Mais ne t'en fait pas, on parlera bientôt de toi… comme de celle qui a été larguée par Harry Potter quelques temps avant le bal de Noël. Et puis c'est pas grave si en dépit de cause tu t'es retrouvée avec un gros boulet doublé d'une face de Bandimon…

Bref, revenons à ce duo qui est l'objet de toutes les discussions. Ils évoluent désormais sur la piste de danse, un sourire illuminant leur visage et les yeux pétillants. Pour eux, le monde extérieur a disparu et il n'y a plus que l'être aimé.

Non loin de là, un grand métis les observe, l'air las. Ne t'en fait pas, Blaise, ton _Happy End_ arrivera… Et je crois d'ailleurs qu'il vient d'arriver. Tiens, notre cher sarcastique de service vient de glisser sa main dans celle de son ami. Enfin, vu le sourire timide qu'il lui adresse, peut-on encore parler d'ami ?

Et bien Poudlard, prépare-toi car je crois que les unions inédites vont déferler en cette dernière année. Et Draco/ Harry et Blaise/Théodore ne sont que le début d'une très longue histoire…

En parlant d'Histoire, vous avez déjà entendu parler d'Ovide ? Un mec très malin ce gars là, quoiqu'un peu misogyne… mais bon, il a quand même dit des trucs pas trop con et qui sont même très vrais :

Je sens mon cœur inconstant tiraillé entre l'amour et la haine qui se livrent combat; mais, je le crois, c'est l'amour qui l'emporte. Je haïrai, si je le puis; sinon, j'aimerai, mais malgré moi. Le taureau non plus n'aime pas le joug; il ne porte pas moins ce qu'il hait. Je fuis sa perfidie; pendant que je fuis, sa beauté me rappelle. J'abhorre les défauts de ton âme et j'aime ton corps. Ainsi je ne puis vivre ni sans toi ni avec toi et je ne sais pas moi-même ce que je désire.

Je (te) désire.

Ainsi se fini cette histoire mais comme je l'ai dit précédemment, ce n'est que le début...

* * *

Fin de ma première fic (je suis trop fière), publication pour l'anniversaire d'une personne chère ^^

Une année de plus et un Drarry de plus aujourd'hui...

J'ai pas trop d'idées alors j'espère que vous aurez aimé cette fic et juste pour préciser, vu que j'avais mis une étoile mais je n'avais pas mis l'explication au chapitre 4, un de mes amis a vraiment gouté une dragée au vomi et il a disons... pas vraiment apprécié ^^

Voilà, ch'est tout, je pense que c'est ma dernière publication avant un moment étant donné que je vais être pas mal occupée dans les temps à venir ^^'

Et puisse le sort vous être favorable !

KISS KISS,

-MDH


End file.
